


Hell Hath No Fury

by taintedsoul10 (orphan_account)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Poetry, Prose Poem, Rhyming, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/taintedsoul10
Summary: Joan Ferguson is trapped inside a box. Buried beneath the dirt, as seen at the end of Season Five.As Joan lies all alone in the box, all she can do is listen to her own thoughts.Will she decide to give up and perish? Or will she make the choice to fight and break free?





	Hell Hath No Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is probably the most random thing I have ever written.
> 
> I was sitting down wondering, what would Joan be thinking, if she was still trapped inside the box?
> 
> So I decided to do a rhyme based on her own thoughts. 
> 
> Please do not be offended by the Bea Smith parts. These are not my own thoughts, they are just how I see Joan thinking about past situations.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading! :)

The dirt which lies above me, fills my mind with such dread. Allie Novak put me here. She wanted me dead. 

 

The scar across my neck, feels like it is burning on fire. All those women wanted to kill me, revenge was their only desire. 

 

My actions may be questionable, but they were all for the greater good. Why does nobody understand me? I thought perhaps Vera possibly would. 

 

Vera helped me and saved my life, which shocked me to the very core. Compassion at its finest. I have never witnessed such a thing before.  

 

Emotions lead to mistakes, my father often said. But is that really the truth, or was I easily misled? 

 

I did not kill Bea Smith, so why am I being punished for this crime? I merely assisted with what she wanted, she decided it was her time. 

 

Am I a bad person? A disappointment after all? I often rise above, but what if this time I am to fall? 

 

To breathe in this confined space, is getting harder by the hour. I am no longer in control. I have lost all my will power.

 

I do not deserve this. This is not how it should end. I need to find a way out, because I have my honour to defend. 

 

I feel incredibly weak, or am I finally giving in? Sometimes the villains do lose, and the heroes actually win. 

 

If I am a villain, then that is what I shall be. So Hell hath no fury, to those who have betrayed me. 

 

I am Joan Ferguson, and from this cage I shall break free. I will teach my enemies a lesson; just like I did with Bea. 

 

First I should relax, because my heart is palpitating through my chest. So I will close my eyes and go to sleep now, so my mind is put at rest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Jianna, is that you? I have not seen you in a while. I have missed you so much and your beautiful smile._

 

 

 

 

 

> _I want to come with you. You have no idea how much. I miss your warmness, and the tenderness of your touch._

 

 

 

 

> _But I am not ready yet, because I have so much work left to do. So please wait for me Jianna. I will always love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write Joan escaping the box, because this was more about her inner thoughts and near death experience with seeing Jianna. 
> 
> I also didn't want to write what Jianna said to Joan, because I thought it was obvious to the reader that Joan was near death, because she saw Jianna and she asked Joan to 'go with her'.
> 
> I will leave it up to the readers own interpretation of what would happen next.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
